The Chains That Bind Ch 28~Finale
Chapter 28: Things to Come~Finale We climbed out of the memorial for the center of the United States lucky to be alive. Kat had allowed me to use her shoulder as a crutch to get me to the car while Erika grabbed some sticks and vines to keep my broken leg in place. “That is pretty bad, we need to get you back to camp soon,” Erika said as she wrapped my leg. “We are almost a day’s drive away, how can we get there?” Kat commented. “Don’t worry,” I said reaching into my bag and pulled out a small bell. “We have our own ride.” I shook it a few times and within minutes the Nemean Lion was by my side. Erika helped me climb on his back and they followed me up grabbing onto his fur for dear life as he lunged forward toward camp and within no time we were back at camp. The Apollo campers rushed to my side with Malcolm leading the charge. A few of them backed away when they saw the lion, but I told them he was good now. Malcolm started wrapping bandages around Erika’s cuts while a few more were working on Kat. I was lifted up on a stretcher and brought to the emergency tent where several Apollo campers were trying to sing my broken leg away. It only took a week for it to work too as I was ready for the next game of Capture the Flag. As I headed toward the field, Kat and Megan were walking next to each other and met me on the way. “How are you feeling, Slowpoke,” Megan asked me looking down at me leg. I did a few jumps in the air and told her I was fine. “That’s good, but when are you going to tell everyone what happened? What are you going to say about Leiomenos?” she asked and I knew Kat had filled her in on what was going to happen in less than a year. “Well, I’ll tell them after Capture the Flag; let’s have some fun while we can,” I said as an evil smile crossed my face. “And I know just how I’m going to get their attention.” Chiron explained the rules of Capture the Flag and I was glad that Ares was on the other team because I wanted to see their faces after I crossed the river and won the game. “Ready, Go!” Chiron yelled. Most everyone ran for the woods or the hills, but I walked right up to the clearing where the Ares campers were charging right for our side, knocking several of the Apollo and Hephaestus kids out of the way. “Hey look, Swift is going to take us all down at once,”one of the Ares camper joked as they climbed the hill and were only a few feet from our flag with me being the only person left and I didn’t even have a weapon out. “I don’t need to take you down,” I said with a smile. “I think I’m just going to grab your flag and win the game.” “How do you plan on doing that,” another Ares camper questioned. “By running of course,” and just like that I started glowing a golden color as the wings formed on my feet. Before they could even react, I was across the river, past their defenders, and back with the flag before they could even turn around. The game was over and everyone knew about my blessing now. “Alright, Ares Campers,” I told them. “We are having a war council tonight. We have the fight of our lives ahead of us.” As the Ares campers went to spread the word, I went back to my cabin to find an older man waiting there for me. “Hello Swift, you sure showed those Ares kids how to play Capture the Flag,” he said with a smile. “Hello dad,” I said looking at him. It was always hard to talk to godly parents as they would never answer anything you ask in a direct way. “I wanted to congratulate you on completing your quest,” he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “I only managed to hold my own because you helped me,” I replied. “You channeled your power into my hammer, right?” “No,” he answered with a serious face. “No it wasn’t me, that power came from you and is yours alone. Olympus is in chaos with the threat of Leiomenos right over the horizon so I just wanted to say how proud of you I am. I even returned the car you left in Kansas; nothing like a half country drive to make you feel young again.” “Thanks dad,” I said as I gave him a quick hug. “No, thank you Swift; now go and tell everyone to get ready, leaving them in the dark won’t help them. If only Zeus could see that,” he said with a shrug before vanishing. Megan then entered the room and looked around to see it was only me. “So Mr. Sandmin, the war meeting is about to start,” she said in a slightly annoyed voice. Kat was going to pay when I saw her next. Megan walked over and punched me over the head. “That’s for almost getting married without asking me,” she yelled. As I rubbed the spot that I knew would have a lump later, I felt Megan give me a quick kiss on the cheek. “And that is for getting yourself back safely.” I stood in shock as my faced turned red. Megan just backed away and left the cabin before shouting back “Come on Slowpoke, we have a meeting to go to.” Author's Note So that's it for The Chains That Bind, how did you like it? I liked writing it a lot and I don't know if I can top it, but I'll try. Comments please. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111